You and Your Hand Tonight
by Jou-Chan2
Summary: U Ur Hand, by Pink. Songfic, Kaoru goes out and gets hit-on but she doesn't want to get hit on. Rated for language


**Hey, yeah sorry for not writing in a long time! I don't own the song, U + UR HAND by Pink. Nor do I own the Characters. Thank you and enjoy!**

**_BOLD ITALIC -SONG  
_**Regular- just regular Kaoru POV

**_Check it out going out on the late night looking tight feeling nice it's a cock fight I can tell I just know that it's going down tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them at the bar six shots just beginning that's when dick head put his hands on me but you see..._**

It had been a long and hard day at the office, it was a little past six P.M when Kaoru finally left her building. She called up her best friend Misao and made plans to go OUT to night. Kaoru got dressed in her favoirite going out outfit, she always felt sexy while wearing it. It was a dark blue dress that went to her knees, hugged every curve and brought out her mischievous blue eyes. When they hit the club, Insomnia _(AN-I tottaly just made that up so if it's a real place, sorry!)_. Misao and Kaoru both winked at the bouncer, Sano, and walked strait in.

Kaoru soon made her way to the bar, the bartender showing off for a few ladies at the end. "Hey Kenshin, gimme the best!" Kaoru yelled over the loud music that was pumping through the speakers. Kenshin nodded to his favorite customer and gave her a shot of clear liquid. Kaoru smiled and drowned the shot fast. Five shots latter and she was feeling GREAT. Then some dick head placed a hand on her thigh, "hey Hun, you might wanna take a bit slower," he whispered in her ear, "unless you wanna go fast with me." Kaoru looked over to him and smiled to him sweetly.

**_I'm not here for your entertainment you don't really want to mess with me tonight just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life cause you know it's over before it began keep your drink just give me the money it's just you and your hand tonight_**

"You will take you hand off of me or I will break it," she said in an overly happy tone with an evil glint in her eyes. The man gulped, took his away then left the bar. 'Dick, thinks just because I'm here I'll sleep with him, who the hell does he think he is?!?' Kaoru rolled her eyes as another man sat next to her. "I, like, saw what that, like, man did to you and I think it was, like, totally awesome the way you handled it, why don't you, like, let me buy you a drink?" Kaoru looked the man, or should I say boy up. He looked to young to get into this club, yet alone buy alcahol legally. She shook her head no and said "sorry kiddo it's just you and your hand tonight!" She slid off her chair and left for the dance floor.

Kenshin just shook his head.

**_Midnight I'm drunk I don't give a fuck want to dance by myself guess you're out to luck don't touch back up I'm not the one  
Bah bye listen up it's just not happening you can say what you want to your boyfriends just let me have my fun tonight aright_**

Kaoru was dancing on the dance floor, quite well and quite drunk. Then some man, probably the same one that hit on her when she first got here, came up to her asked her to dance. She quite nicely told him to go fuck himself and continued dancing by herself. He then told her that his friends, he jabbed his thumb in a general direction, expected him to hook up with her. "Tell you boyfriends what ever you want, just let me have my fun tonight," she said smugly.

**_I'm not here for your entertainment you don't really want to mess with me tonight just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life cause you know it's over before it began keep your drink just give me the money it's just you and your hand tonight_**

"Well, could you at least let me buy you a drink or something," he asked. 'Damn, this guy is persistant' Kaoru thought impatiently. "Keep your drink and give me the money for and we'll call it even" she said. He left her, 'probably to tell his boyfriends I'm a lesbian.' _(AN-No offence if you are a lesbian, I have nothing against them I swear!)_

**_  
Break, break  
Break it down_**

**_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks you'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck we didn't get all dressed up just for you to see so quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_**

Kaoru watched out the corner of her eyes some people lay a bill down, then an egotistical, sure of himself man started walking up to her. He walked past her and "accidental spilt his drink on her. "Oh my, I am SO sorry!" Said the man. "Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. Just go away or I'll make you pay for the dry cleaning," said Kaoru, giving him the evil eye. "Well why don't you let my buy you a drink instead," he suggested. "No way pall, I'm not dressed up like this just for you but since you are offering to pay for something you CAN pay for the dry cleaning," she said getting angrier by the second. The guy just widened his eyes and walked, almost ran away from her.

**_You know who you are high fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?_**

She watched silently as the man bad mouthed her and a few high fives were going aroun, he looked so sure of himself. 'Well, for one thing he IS going home along!' She started laughing quietly at that.

Soon Karaoke started. Kaoru just smiled and walked up on stage and started singing one of her favoirte songs. While she sang she looked at all the men that was in the club, and encouraged a few women to sing along.

**_"Cause I'm not here for your entertainment No you don't really want to mess with me tonight just stop and take a second just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life cause you know it's over know it's over before it began keep your drink just give me the money it's just you and your hand tonight, it's just you and your hand, I'm not here for your entertainment no, no, noYou don't really want to mess with me tonight just stop and take a second just take a second I was fine before you walked into my life cause you know it's over before it began keep your drink just give me the money it's just you and your hand tonight! Yeah, ohhh" _**Kaoru looked directly at the three men while she sang the end of the song and watched with triumphant as they all looked away not being able to look her in the eye.

It was a good night for Kaoru.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a nice or semi-nice review for me, I'll give you ramen!!**

**Jou-Chan2**


End file.
